


The Sire of Simon

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace Adapts to Being a Vampire, Jace Becomes a Vampire, M/M, Magnus is A Downworlder Dad to Simon, Simon Feels Guilty, Simon Helps His Boyfriend, Simon Sires Jace, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: After Valentine stabs Jace, Simon has a choice: Let his boyfriend die, or turn him into a vampire. He chooses the latter, and now must help his boyfriend adapt to life as a downworlder.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonofHelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHelios/gifts).



> AN: Hello again, everyone! It seems like this is becoming a daily occurance, but I’m back with another piece for the Shadowhunters fandom. This was a requested piece by SonofHelios, who requested that I write about Jace becoming a Downworlder, which I thought was a really cool idea, so thank you for the request and I hope you, and everyone else, will be able to enjoy this.
> 
> The main pairing (as with all of my stories) is Jimon (Jace x Simon) with background Malec (Magnus x Alec) so if neither of those pairings are one’s that you enjoy, please be respectful. We all have our ships in fandom and Jimon and Malec are two of mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare, and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The moment Valentine had stabbed Jace, Simon’s heart would’ve stopped had he not already been a vampire. They had been fighting valiantly to keep Valentine from using the Mortal Instruments and summoning Raziel to grant his wish of utter decimation upon the downworld.

 

Enraged, Simon had tossed the madman against the a nearby tree, as though he were nothing more than a rag doll. 

 

Valentine crumpled the moment he made contact with the tree. A sickening ‘ _ Thwack’  _ resounded throughout the woods. Clary ran over to ensure Simon had finished the job, leaving him alone with his wounded warrior of a boyfriend.

 

“Oh, Angel,” he cried, pulling Jace’s head into his lap. “What in the Asmodeus name am I going to do with you?”

 

“Kiss… me,” Jace rasps out.

 

Simon gives a watery chuckle, and presses his lips to Jace’s in a kiss reminiscent of Peter Parker and Mary Jane from Spiderman. 

 

“I… love you, Sunshine,” Jace breathes out. “I always will, okay?”

 

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale!” Simon exclaims, tears cutting streaks down his face now. “You do not get to die, okay? We’re going to get you to Magnus and you’re going to be alright.”

 

“Whatever… you… say, Sunshine,” Jace agrees with a weak laugh.

 

His eyes close, and Clary puts a hand on his shoulder, in comfort.

 

“I’m sorry, Si,” she says. “I’m so sorry.”

 

A voice interrupts Simon before he can speak a reply. “If I’m not needed here, I can go. What is your wish?”

 

Simon looks at Clary, and down to Jace, but shakes his head. He’ll take him to Magnus instead. God knows what kind of consequences could come from asking him to heal Jace.

 

He wipes the tears from his eyes, and speaks softly but firmly. “End the war, Raziel. Stop all of this madness, once and for all.”

 

“Are you sure?” Raziel asks. “I could heal the Shadowhunter resting in your lap right now, if that is what you truly desire?”

 

“Thank you for the offer, Raziel,” Simon says politely. “But we’ve got a friend we can take him to, and this war won’t end itself.”

 

“Very well,” Raziel nods.

 

A blindingly white light envelopes the entire area, and even as a Daylighter, Simon has to close his eyes from the sheer brightness of it.

 

When it subsides, Raziel is gone, and Simon looks down to Jace, whose eyes are still closed.

 

“We did it!” Clary exclaims. 

 

Simon looks to her. 

 

“No time to celebrate just yet,” Simon informs her. “I have to get him to Magnus.”

 

“Let’s bring him to the infirmary at the Institute,” Clary says. “Alec can call Magnus to come, and it’s better he be there than on Magnus’s couch, again.”

 

“Point taken,” Simon nods. “I’m going to go ahead, okay?”

 

“Go for it,” Clary allows.

 

***

Simon stands nervously over Magnus, watching as the Warlock examines Jace.

“I can’t do anything about this,” Magnus declares finally. “My magic can only heal so much. It’s not a cure-all, and this wound is way too deep.”

“So, what can we do?” Simon cries. “I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

Magnus pulls him into a hug.

“I know, Simon,” he soothes. “There’s only one way to do that at this point, though.”

“What is it?!” Simon asks, desperately. “I’ll do anything.”

“He has to be turned. He has to die with vampire venom in his system, and you have to bury him before sunrise.”

Simon looks at Clary. “Is that what you did to me?”

Clary nods, stricken.

Simon looks around the room. Magnus, Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Max are all there.

“Is.. that okay?” he asks. “Would you all allow me to do that to him?”

Alec steps forward. “As Jace’s brother, his Parabatai, and the Head of the Institute, you have my blessing.”

Behind him, Isabelle and Max both nod. 

Simon looks to Clary. “What about you? Are you okay with this?”

“I’m okay, Si,” she confirms. “I know you’ll do what’s right by him. It’s just bringing back some painful memories is all.”

“I understand,” Simon nods, pulling her into a hug. “I know I was mad at you when it happened, but thank you. You made the the best decision that you could for me. Now I just have to do the same for Jace,”

Clary nods, wiping tears from her eyes.

Simon breathes deeply. “Can I have some privacy, please? If I’m going to do this, then I want it to be on my terms.”

“One of us should stay,” Alec interjects. “To make sure you don’t drink him dry before we can even bury him.”

“I can do that,” Magnus volunteers. “Is that okay with you, Simon?”

Simon nods.

“Alright then,” the Warlock agrees. “I’ll stay, and everyone else will leave.”

Alec, Clary, Isabelle and Max hasten from the room. Magnus moves to the corner, giving Simon as much space as he can.

Simon leans down and whispers in Jace’s ear.

“I’m sorry, Angel,” he says softly. “This is the only way. Please forgive me.”

And with that, he sinks his fangs into Jace’s neck, tasting the sweet copper of blood in his mouth and drinking greedily.

“Simon,” Magnus says. “That’s enough. We still have to bury him.”

Magnus’s words break through Simon’s bloodlust, and he pulls back.

“Let’s go then,” he nods, wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

***

They called Raphael to help again, and buried Jace in the cemetery near where Simon had initially been buried. It wasn’t long before the ground started to shake.

“It’s happening,” Raphael proclaims. “Whatever you do, do not try to talk with him before he’s fed for the first time. Everyone have their rations ready?”

Everyone nodded, as the ground shook even more fiercely and Jace emerged, dirty and deranged, as a vampire for the first time.

_ ‘That was me’ _ Simon realizes for the first time. ‘ _ I was exactly like this not that long ago.’ _

Guilt racks Simon’s entire body, so much so that he almost forgets to toss his ration of Jace’s first meal in time to keep his boyfriend from targeting him as a potential food source.

He moves toward Magnus, who opens his arms to hug him.

“It’s alright, Simon,” he soothes, as Simon cries into his neck. “He’ll be fine. He’s strong. He can handle this.”

Simon hopes so, but it doesn’t ease the guilt. 

  
‘ _ What have I done?’ _ he asks, as he sees Jace fall asleep, his hunger finally satisfied.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with another chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who has read the first chapter and left comments and kudos for me. I’m so glad you’ve all enjoyed this story so far, and I hope that will continue with this second chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

Waiting for Jace to wake up after his first feed was the worst time for Simon. The long hours spent by his boyfriend’s bedside at the Institute infirmary gave way to a lot of self-loathing, and self-doubt.

 

He hated himself for doing this to his beloved boyfriend. He hated that he’d been so selfish to even consider it. At least once a minute, he questioned whether or not he had truly made the right decision.

 

“Sunshine?” a voice asks, cutting through his haze like the sharpest of seraph blades, causing his head to snap up.

 

“Angel, you’re awake!” Simon exclaims, unable to keep a smile off his face, in spite of his internal turmoil. “It’s so good to see you.”

 

“What happened?” Jace askes. “Last thing I remember was Valentine…”

 

“Valentine is dead, Angel,” Simon informs him. “I made sure of that.”

 

“Good,” Jace says, voice rough from lack of use. “I’m hungry. Can you get me some food?”

 

Simon looks down guiltily.

 

“What, am I on some kind of food restriction?” Jace laughs. 

 

“Not quite,” Simon whispers quietly. “I need to tell you something, Angel. And before I do, I want you to know that it’s perfectly okay if you hate me and want nothing to do with me after this, because I don’t know if I’d want anything to do with me, either.”

 

“I could never hate you, Sunshine,” Jace says wide-eyed. “Where’s this coming from?”

 

“I did something,” Simon confesses. “You were dying. You were dead. And I did something. And I hate myself for it, so why wouldn’t you hate me too?”

 

“Sunshine, you’re scaring me,” Jace admits. “I’m sure whatever you did can’t be that bad, so just tell me.”

 

Simon took a deep breath, looked Jace right in the eye and said it. 6 words he could never un-say, even if he wanted to.

 

“I turned you into a vampire.”

 

***

Jace’s brain all but short-circuited. Did his boyfriend just say…

“You turned me?” Jace questions. “Into a vampire?”

“Yes,” Simon nods, voice filled with shame. “Magnus couldn’t heal you and I couldn’t lose you and we all agreed.”

“Who is we?” Jace questions, agitation thick in his voice.

“Alec, Isabelle, Max, Clary, Magnus and I,” Simon lists. “Raphael helped too.”

The both of them are silent. Jace processing, and Simon bracing.

“Get out,” Jace says, voice as hard as steel.

“Angel,” Simon cries. 

He’d expected this, but it still hurt like hell.

“Not an angel anymore, you made sure of that, didn’t you,  _ Sunshine? _ ” Jace spits out. “What did you think gave you the right to do this?”

“You were dead, Jace!” Simon explained. “Magnus couldn’t heal you, I couldn’t call Raziel again, and I knew I didn’t want to lose you. I needed to do something!”

“So, you stole my life from me?” Jace retorts.

Simon hangs his head. “I’m sorry.”

“And you think that’s enough?” Jace screams. “You think I’m sorry is going to fix the fact that I’m a monster now?”

As much as he deserves Jace’s anger, Simon bristles.

“Is that what you thought I was, this whole time?” he snaps back. “A monster? Some heartless, cold, cruel beast?”

“Don’t go flipping this around on me!” Jace exclaims. “This is  _ your _ fault.”

“If I hadn’t done it, you and I wouldn’t even be  _ having _ this conversation,” Simon defended. “I saved your life, and need I remind you that  _ everyone _ in that room agreed it was for the best before I did it? If even  _ one _ of them had said no, I’d have never done it, and you’d be six feet under right now.”

Jace’s next words cut him to the bone.

“Anything would’ve been better than this.”

 

***

Simon had fled the room after that, and ended up in Brooklyn at Magnus’s loft.

“Si--” Magnus begins to greet before noticing him crying. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” Simon says, voice wracked with guilt, shame, and hurt. “Everything is wrong, and I don’t know if it’ll ever be all right again.”

“Just give him time,” Magnus advises, pulling Simon in for a tight hug. “He’s just in shock, and it’s going to take a while for him to get used to his new reality. Do you remember how you were when you first turned?”

“All too well,” Simon nodded. “It wasn’t the most graceful period, that’s for sure.”

“That’s why he needs time, and space,” Magnus says gently. “Just give that to him and everything will be fine.”

Simon buried his face in Magnus’s neck. “I really, really hope you’re right.”

 

***

Meanwhile, Alec ventured down to the infirmary to check on Jace.

“Parabatai?” he calls. “Can we talk?”

“I’m not your Parabatai anymore,” Jace snaps. “And I certainly don’t talk to traitors.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Alec sighs. “Parabatai…”

“I’m not your fucking Parabatai anymore!” Jace screams.

“Jace…” Alec tries again. “You’ve known me for my entire life, almost. You’ve become part of my family. Do you really think so little of me that I would allow Simon to turn you if there were any other way?”

“No,” Jace admits.

“I know you’re looking for someone to blame everything on, but the truth is that everyone who loves you was in that room when Magnus told Simon that turning you was the only way to save you, we were all there when Simon asked us for our permission. It was hard for all of us, but probably hardest on Simon. When you resurrected, Simon was crying and clinging to Magnus, wondering if he’d made the right decision.”

“I didn’t know,” Jace says, feeling a twinge of guilt.

“You wouldn’t have,” Alec assures him. “You were pretty consumed with bloodlust at the time, and were feeding.”

“I was so horrible to him,” Jace admitted. “I told him anything would’ve been better than being turned.”

“I know,” Alec nods. “Magnus called me, said Simon had shown up in tears at the loft.”

“I was just so angry, Alec,” Jace informed his (now-former) Parabatai. “With the distinction of being a Shadowhunter, I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“You’ll figure it out, Jace,” Alec soothes, pulling him into a hug. “Simon and I will help you. So will Izzy and Luke and Clary and Raphael and everyone else who loves you. This isn’t the end, Parabatai.”

“It’s not?” Jace questions.

“No,” Alec shakes his head. “In fact, I’d say this is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I'm honestly a bit unsure about this chapter, so I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> Our final chapter is coming soon!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


	3. Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with the third and final chapter of our story. I want to thank everyone who has read, commented, left kudos or bookmarked this work. This fandom has been amazingly supportive of me, and I’m grateful beyond words. I hope you’ve all enjoyed this story, and that you’ll enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

It’s been two whole weeks since Jace became a vampire, and Simon was miserable. He’d had no contact with his boyfriend since the change. Raphael, Luke and Alec had been working with him to help him control his bloodlust, and learn the laws of the Downworld. 

 

Simon had been ordered to stay away while that was happening, due to his status as Jace’s sire. It was reasoned by Raphael that Simon’s presence could affect Jace’s training, as Jace would look and listen more to him than to anyone else.

 

Luke had been kind enough to swing by the boathouse after each session and give him a progress update, but he was still surprised when a text notification came through from Jace himself:

 

**Angel:** _ I finished my training, Si. I think you and I need to talk. _

 

Well, talking was a start. It was more than he’d gotten in the last two weeks, and anything Jace was willing to give at this point, Simon would happily take.

 

**Sunshine:** _ Why don’t we meet at the Institute? _

 

Simon was anxious. Would meeting at the Institute bring back too many painful memories for his boyfriend? Was Jace even his boyfriend at this point? Could one blow-out argument be considered a means of breaking up with someone?

 

Simon didn’t know. But one way or another, he was going to find out.

 

**Angel:** _ Sure! Give me 10 minutes to get ready, and I’ll meet you there. This new speed of mine comes in handy. _

 

Simon can’t help it. He laughs, full and unrestrained for the first time since Jace was turned. 

 

**‘** _ Shit!’ _ he realizes internally after the laughter subsides. ‘ _ I only have 10 minutes to get ready, myself.’ _

 

Simon is a blur as pulls a shirt on, fixes his hair and hastens out of the boathouse.

 

***

He makes it to the Institute with 3 minutes to spare, and Jace slows to a stop right on time. In front of the Institute. With the sun shining. And he’s not bursting into flames.

“How?” Simon asks.

“How, what?” Jace asks back. “I have to be honest, that wasn’t exactly the greeting I’d been expecting.”

“Sorry,” Simon says sheepishly. “I was just a bit shocked. I didn’t think you’d be a Daylighter yet.”

“Well, my brother is very selfless,” Jace tells him. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“I’m glad,” Simon breathes out. “I’m not sure I could handle actually meeting at the Institute.”

“Me neither,” Jace agrees. “Too many memories. Way, way too recent.”

“Sorry,” Simon says contritely. “I just figured I’d give you home field advantage.”

“It’s okay,” Jace dismisses. “I appreciate the thought.”

“Do you want to go sit in Central Park?” Simon questions.

“I’ll race you there,” Jace smirks, before disappearing in a blur.

For the first time in two weeks, Simon allows himself to feel hope as he races after Jace.

Everything is broken, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that everything is lost.

 

At least, not yet.

 

***

“Wow, Si,” Jace smirks. “You’ve been getting out of shape since I’ve been training. I expected more of a challenge.”

“It’s a proven fact that newborn vampires are stronger and faster than older vampires. You’re younger than me in this respect, so that means…”

“I have all the power, now,” Jace intones.

“Basically, yeah,” Simon says matter-of-factly. And he’s not just talking about power in the vampiric sense either.

Jace could shatter his heart right now. It would only take a few simple words.

Of course, his heart could also soar, but Simon isn’t counting on that. At least, not yet.

“We should sit,” he says to Jace.

“Our bench?” Jace questions.

“As good a bench as any,” Simon agrees.

They walk in companionable, if slightly awkward silence to the bench where so many memories had been made. Their first date, first kiss, first soul-baring conversation had happened right here, and it takes all of Simon’s willpower not to lose himself in the memories as he sits down.

Looking around, he realizes Central Park itself has a few memorable firsts, too. It was where Jace had asked Simon to be his boyfriend, and where they’d fought side-by-side against a horde of demons for the first time, too.

Central Park, Simon realizes, is kind of like  _ their _ spot, and he loves and hates himself in equal measure right now for suggesting it.

A quick glance sideways at Jace has Simon convinced he’s not alone in that feeling, so he bravely breaks the silence.

“So, how have you been?” he asks.

“I’ve been okay,” Jace says quietly. “I… I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Simon breathes out. “I missed you so much.”

“We have a lot to talk about, though,” Jace says soberly. “And I guess I’ll start. I’m sorry.”

Simon is stunned. He’d not been expecting that, at all. In fact, they were the last words he ever thought would come out of Jace’s mouth.

“For what?” Simon questions. “If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I’m the reason for all of this in the first place.”

“That’s true,” Jace agrees. “But it’s like you said, you didn’t make the decision alone and you were only trying to save my life. You  _ did _ save my life.”

Jace leans in, only for Simon to pull away before their lips could meet.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Jace questions. “Do you… do you not  _ want _ me to kiss you?”

Simon shakes his head. “I’d literally like nothing more, Angel. But I just can’t have you doing it because you feel obligated. I’m your sire, you’re naturally drawn to me. If I were to tell you to do something right now, you’d feel compelled to do it.”

“Do you really think I would do anything I didn’t want to do? Or that you would ever force me to do anything I wouldn’t normally be doing. I hate to break it to you, Sunshine, but we’ve been dating for a year-and-a-half and you’re not that kind of guy.”

“Are you sure, Angel?” Simon asks, hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Jace declares. “I love you, Sunshine.”

“I love you, too,” Simon breathes out, as he seals their lips together.

It is everything Simon had been waiting for for the past two weeks. It’s everything he thought that he’d never get the chance to experience with Jace again.

What he doesn’t expect is Jace to pull back and start laughing immediately.

“What’s so funny, Angel?” Simon asks, curiously, all the while planning to make sure Jace laughed as much as possible from here on out.

“It’s just my nickname,” Jace says, breath evening out. “I might need a new one since Angel doesn’t really apply anymore.”

Simon hadn’t thought about that, honestly. He racks his brain for something suitable, but dismisses the thought of calling him anything else. 

He grabs Jace by the collar of his shirt. 

“You’ll always be Angel, to me,” he whispers softly, just before smashing their lips together.

He feels Jace smile into the kiss.

 

***

Two years later, they’ve returned to the bench where everything started once again. But this time, the small square box in Simon’s jacket pocket weighs heavily on his mind.

He’s going to propose tonight.

“Sunshine,” Jace calls, snapping Simon out of his daze. “I have something I need to say and I need you not to say anything until I finish.”

“What a coincidence,” Simon nods. “So do I. And you can’t say anything until I’m finished either.”

“Should we just do this together, then?” Jace questions.

“What makes you so sure what  I have to say is the same as what you have to say?” Simon demands.

“I know us, Sunshine,” Jace laughs. “On the count of three?”

Simon nods, reaching into his jacket pocket and watching as Jace does the same.

“One,” Jace begins.

“Two,” Simon continues.

 

“Three.”

Simon bends down on one knee and opens to box, laughing when Jace does the same.

“Simon Lewis.”

Jace Herondale.”

“Will you marry me?” they finish together, and promptly bust into laughter.

“I told you, Sunshine,” Jace points out. “I know us.”

“I’m still waiting for an answer, Angel,” Simon points out.

“It’s a yes from me if it’s a yes from you,” Jace says, tears streaking down his face openly, as he smiles wide.

“Absolutely,” Simon says softly.

They meet in the middle for a kiss, and slide their respective rings onto each other’s fingers.

Simon notices his is uniquely shaped, whereas Jace smiles as he realizes his is simple and more Mundane.

“Is this the marriage rune?” Simon  questions, thinking quickly back to Alec and Lydia’s aborted wedding.

“It is,” Jace nods. “I had Izzy craft it for me. Is this platinum?”

“It is,” Simon confirms.

Jace laughs. “This is perfect. We both close rings that represented our past selves. You were Mundane, I was a Shadowhunter and now we’ll live  for the rest of eternity together as Downworlders.”

“I can’t think of anything more perfect,” Simon informs him.

“Me neither,” Jace agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! This story is officially complete! I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> If you ever have any request, idea or prompt for Jimon, let me know and I'll write it for you.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the first chapter! I'd love to hear what you all thought. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
